ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Waybuloo (2020 film)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Waybuloo, produced by Blue Sky Studios, as well as distributed by 20th Century Fox Animation. This movie will come out in 2020. Transcript Birth of the Piplings (The movie starts with the 20th Century Fox logo with Waybuloo Theme Song Variant, and then the Blue Sky logo Once they appear, Scrat screams and fell down to a view of the nara, where Piplings Egg in the morning) nine years ago. Lau Lau (voice): I can't see anybody. Nok Tok (voice): You're right, Lau Lau, I'll go ask my friend. Yojojo?! De Li?! Mama Bird (voice): Hey there, Nok Tok! Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Oh Hi, Mama Bird! Mama Bird (voice): What you doing? Nok Tok (voice): We're looking of a Eggs from an Piplings! Mama Bird (voice): Oh, Well that's was so much fun, Well, I got to go! I got an birth of the Baby Birds Eggs! Nok Tok (voice): Okay! (Gasps) De Li! De Li (voice): Huh? Nok Tok (voice): I got the answer. De Li (voice): Answer What? (Holding of Nok Tok's Hand) Nok Tok (voice): I've got this one of my Nara Eggs. Lau Lau (voice): Where is it? Where is it?! Yojojo (voice): Right there. (Waybuloo Gasps) (Piplings Eggs is Cracking) Nok Tok and De Li (voice): Birth of the Piplings! Nok Tok (voice): Yojojo? Yojojo (voice): You bet, Nok Tok! Lau Lau (voice): Cheebies! (Whitsling) (Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo going to hide this place) (Cheebies across onto a Nara) Waybuloo (voice): Hello! De Li (voice): Get the wood! Yojojo (voice): And get the big rock! (Cheebies Putting on the Wood on Top of a Rock and Lau Lau to Stand on the Wood) De Li (voice): Go! (Cheebies Jumps onto the Wood and De Li flying onto the air and gets the Piplings Eggs) (Piplings Eggs is Breaking) Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo's Piplings the Caterpillar (voice): Hello! Nok Tok (voice): Piplings, You're a... caterpillar? Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo's Piplings the Caterpillar (voice): Yes! Nok Tok (voice): Good. (Gasps) My... Naracar. Lau Lau (voice): Nok Tok, Come back to the home! Nok Tok (voice): Okay, I'm coming! Welcome to Nara (Music Playing) Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents ♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come and play outside? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come in down on way! ♪ (And then Yogo is starting to playing until the Sun is coming, Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo across onto a Yogo Time) Waybuloo (voice): Yay! Were doing Yogo! A Blue Sky Studios Productions ♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come and play outside? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, come in down on way! Ooh! We can do the Yogo, Ooh! We can doing the Yogo, Ooh! We, can doing into a Nara! ♪ (And then Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau, Yojojo and Cheebies will starting to deep in and Waybuloo is blinking a eyes) Waybuloo (voice): Yogo! (Yogo Time putting on the Wave) De Li (voice): Wave! You try! Lau Lau (voice): Wave! Nok Tok (voice): Wave! Yojojo (voice): Wave! (Yogo Time putting on the Fish) Yojojo (voice): Fish! (Bubbles) Lau Lau (voice): Fish! (Bubbles) De Li (voice): Fish! (Bubbles) Nok Tok (voice): Fish! (Bubbles) (Yogo Time putting on the Crab) Nok Tok (voice): Crab! You try! De Li (voice): Crab! Lau Lau (voice): Crab! Yojojo (voice): Crab! (Yogo Time putting on the Shell) De Li (voice): Shell! Nok Tok (voice): Shell! Lau Lau (voice): Shell! Yojojo (voice): Shell! Waybuloo (voice): Yogo! ♪ Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can do this time? Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can go and play! Welcome to Nara, Welcome to Nara, We can do this time? Welcome to Nara... Welcome to Nara.......... We can go and plaaaaaaaaaay! ♪ (And then Yogo is stopping until the Sun is going) (And then Waybuloo flying up into the sky and then Nok Tok and De Li love intrest spin into the sun onto the Waybuloo's House) Waybuloo "Feel like Home" Lau Lai (voice): (Yawning) De Li (voice): How the heck is going on here? Yojojo (voice): Nok Tok? (De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo looking on the window door of Nok Tok watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV) SpongeBob SquarePants (voice on TV): Gary! Looks like it's that time of week again: bath time. (Gary's pupils get bigger) SpongeBob SquarePants (voice on TV): Come on, let's go get the water started. Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Hey, Guys, I thought those on that? What's going on? De Li (voice): Nok Tok, I've surprised we've have an island called "Sara" and "Nara". I saw something... (The next day, Max Strong (Cheebies) is sleeping on the Nok Tok's house) Captain (voice on TV): ♪ Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? ♪ Kids (voice on TV): SpongeBob SquarePants! ♪ Captain (voice on TV): ♪ Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! ♪ Kids (voice on TV): ♪ SpongeBob SquarePants! ♪ (Max Strong (Cheebies) is hearing a smoke alarm) Captain (voice on TV): ♪ If nautical nonsense be something you wish... ♪ Kids (voice on TV): ♪ SpongeBob Square-----! ♪ (Max Strong (Cheebies) press the "OFF" button on the TV remote) Nok Tok (voice): They're's trouble. Fire in the hole!! Max Strong (Cheebies): What are you guys doing? The Map Mr. Krabs (voice on TV): SpongeBob, you're 15 minutes late! SpongeBob SquarePants (voice on TV): Sorry, Mr. Krabs. I was out all night looking for Gary. You see, he ran away, Max Strong (Cheebies): Uh, Guys, What's this about? Nok Tok (voice): I've know this it was Yojojo's Map. Yojojo (voice): Me?!! I-I-I don't know about this time. I-I was plan things to do with a Nara. a-- (Max Strong (Cheebies) press the "OFF" button on the TV remote) Yojojo (voice): We're sorry about that, Cheeby! Max Strong (Cheebies): About sorry, That was fantastic! Meet the Narabugs Nok Tok (voice): (Sleeping and Snoring) (Rooster Crowing) Nok Tok (voice): (Wakes up, Yawning and Goes through the door and see an Nara Eggs) Uh... He-Hello...? (Cracking a Nara Egg for Nok Tok) Nok Tok's Pipling the Narabug (voice): (Snoring and Gasps) Hi! Nok Tok (voice): Hi there! (Gasps) De Li's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! Lau Lau's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! Yojojo's Pipling the Narabug (voice): Hello! Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Hi! Good morning! Everyone, Come here and look! (De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo Wakes up) Meet Nara King (Nok Tok is Getting Out of a Bush) Maria Day (Cheebies): Well, There you are! You must in here and just how it was walking away! Nok Tok (voice): No, Uh I... De Li (voice): Excuse me, What happened? Jaden Debois (Cheebies): She's walking away. De Li (voice): (Gasps) No!! We're worst! an- Nok Tok (voice): No! No, Guys! Somebody is a big day and we're going on to the boat trip. Yojojo (voice): Boat trip? Ruby Schultz (Cheebies): Vacation! De Li (voice): Whoo-hoo! Nok Tok (voice): It something of the good thing, I was see friend in Island. Katy Ashworth (Cheebies): Oh, It something before you know. Nok Tok (voice): No, No, She's was friend in Island. It's okay, Come out of the bush. Nara King (voice): (Whimpering) (Cheebies Gasps) Nara King (voice): I don't wanna to hurt my foot. Nok Tok (voice): Oh, Come on, Walk over your tippy toes, There you go, That the good boy. Cheebies, I will wanna to meet, Nara King! De Li (voice): Look at that to the sized of it. We're not normal Nok Tok (voice): Okay, De Li. De Li (voice): Let's role! (Nok Tok, De Li, Lau Lau and Yojojo riding a Naracar to the Fun Fair Island and stop to drive to yells in fell down) De Li (voice): Nok Tok?... Nok Tok?... I think would like this time. soooo...... Mmph! Mmph!! Nok Tok (voice): Huh?! Are you okay?! De Li, I told you! Swallow! Swallow! Come on, Swallow! (Gasps) Look out!! De Li (voice): Mmmph!!! (Vomits and Throw up with Hairballs) Nok Tok (voice): Huh?! (Screams) De Li (voice): (Screams) Nok Tok (voice): (Screams Again) De Li (voice): (Screams and Laughs) Lau Lau and Yojojo (voice): (Laughs) De Li (voice): Okay, Nok Tok, I will be fine. Nok Tok (voice): Fine? W-What was supposed to be do now? Captain Cheebeno's Fair Pier Nok Tok (voice): Wow. This place is amazing. De Li (voice): What's was a Fun Fair mean's? Nok Tok (voice): It mean's, There's the most of all important thing I ever heard. De Li (voice): D-Do you know was place is are Places Cheebies, Fun Fair Cheebies? Nok Tok (voice): That was a great plan I've ever saw that. Lau Lau (voice): Hey, You, You must be "SeaMaster" I ever thing. You must be a "SeaMermaids" I've ever seen. Yojojo (voice): So that's was a great mermaids I ever sooner. Lau Lau (voice): Oh yeah, Yojojo? Nok Tok (voice): Yeah? Hang on, Kiddo! You are telling jokes? Because You are a little funny bunny rabbit! Lau Lau (voice): What did you say? Nok Tok (voice): You know, De Li was getting a wrong deck. (Laughs)- Uh... De Li? Waybuloo (voice): Whoa! (Grunts) Captain Cheebeno (voice): Whoa! Here goes my hip! Nok Tok (voice): De Li, What are you doing? You supposed to be in the wrong sea! De Li (voice): (Grunts) Now, What is look like! Nok Tok (voice): (Grunts) Hey! He's Really isn't up to move! De Li (voice): But I don't know anything about being kept! Nok Tok (voice): You learned on that doh! Lau Lau and Yojojo (voice): Whoa! De Li (voice): Sorry about disrespecful, But I'm going back! Nok Tok (voice): Back to what?! Being a loser! (Destroying a Wheel) Nok Tok (voice): Now they looked he did?! Yojojo (voice and vomits): Mmph! De Li (voice): What they looked he I didn't?! Nok Tok (voice): Come on! De Li (voice): The enter a chef! Yojojo (voice): (Big Swallow) Nok Tok! Nok Tok and De Li (voice): (Gasps) (Nok Tok Dosen't Moving a Wheel) (Boat Crash) Captain Cheebeno (voice): Land ho! Bullooning Following Max Strong (Cheebies): Well, well, well. You want way with that buloo? I am a little rusty, so there could be some side effects. Yojojo (voice): Side effects? Max Strong (Cheebies): Don't worry. Whatever it is, no matter how bulloony painful, it will wear off eventually. I think. (Max Strong (Cheebies) blows magic sparkle trick to flower inflating to pop) Yojojo (voice): (Screams) Max Strong (Cheebies): Oops. Yojojo (voice): Are you sure about this is good idea? Nok Tok (voice): If De Li trusts him, that's good enough for me. Even if his blew doesn't cover... Max Strong (Cheebies): Bullooning expbert......a-biggy-big-big! Let's help our friends get back...um...soon! (Max Strong (Cheebies) close his eyes to blows magic sparkle trick of Waybuloo inflating a body to high into the air and blews on and on and open his eyes) Max Strong (Cheebies): It worked! (Waybuloo bodyfalls) Yojojo (voice): I haven't been on an animal like that since jungle! Nok Tok (voice): Uh...Yojojo? Yojojo (voice): What? Is something in my tummy? Oh, no! I've been float-ed into a Fancy Fasset', second-mate sidebody! De Li (voice): (Yowls)'' ''At least you don't look Drowning First Mate Millor (voice): You can run, but you can't hide! Dix Simmle (voice): Yeah, Nok Tok! Nok Tok (voice): No!! Let me go! Huh?! (When Nok Tok is kicking a tree) First Mate Millor and Dix Simmle (voice): Huh?! (Screams) (First Mate Millor and Dix Simmle's Defeat) Nok Tok (voice): (Panting) Phew. Gasps De Li! De Li (voice): Help me, Nok Tok! Tole (voice): This storm invited's! Nok Tok (voice): (Gasps and Growls) De Li (voice): (Grunts) Nok Tok (voice): Rrr! Roooaaaarr!! (Roars Like a Lion from Jumanji and King Kong) Tole (voice): (Gasps) De Li (voice): Grr!! (Yowls) (When De Li is bit on a Tole's feather) Tole (voice): Ow!! Huh?! Aah! Somebody help! (When Nok Tok is throwing of the stick at Tole) Tole (voice): Oof! (Screams Like a Wilhelm) (Water Splashing) Nok Tok (voice): Well, De Li? Thank you. Friends Forever Nara King (voice): Well, Cheebies? We've have to leave now. (Boat Stops) (Peter Pan (2003) - Flying Music Playing) Nok Tok (voice): (Climbing Down) Come along, De Li..........Hold on... De Li. (Climbing Up) Okay, Yojojo. Yojojo (voice): Everything is going to be okay. (Nok Tok is give us a Yojojo Hug and eyes is start to tears) Nok Tok (voice): Yojojo... Goodbye. (Nok Tok is give us a Yojojo Handshake) Yojojo (voice): Goodbye... Nok Tok. (Nok Tok is giving of Lau Lau's is for Carrot) Lau Lau (voice): (Giggles) (Eating a Carrot) (Lau Lau, Yojojo, Cheebies, Nara King, Captain Cheebeno, Mama Bird and Baby Birds is give us a Nok Tok Hug, and also hug of The Piplings Narabugs) Nok Tok (voice): Goodbye... Narabugs. Yojojo (voice): Narabugs?! Why did she have things?! (Boat Start to Driving) Cheebies: Whoa! Nok Tok (voice): Okay, I've got to go! (Climbing Down) Goodbye! Cheebies: Goodbye! De Li (voice): Goodbye, Friend! Captain Cheebeno (voice): Come on, Cheebies, Let's go home! Lau Lau (voice): You see, Yojojo? Nok Tok is a lost friend. Yojojo (voice): She's not a lost! She's staying in the Island. So, Waybuloo... Nok Tok (voice): To the rescue... De Li... Thank you. De Li (voice): ..........You're welcome, Nok Tok.......... (kissing in Nok Tok's face) Nok Tok and De Li (voice): (Giggles and runs inside the bush) Nok Tok (voice): I'm gonna win! De Li (voice): No you're not! I'm win! Nok Tok (voice): Aw, De Li, You got me! Nok Tok and De Li (voice): (Come out of the bush and Giggles and sit on the sand) Nok Tok (voice): So, De Li... Look at the rainbow in the sky, and look at the sun is going down. De Li (voice): Yes, Nok Tok, I know. (Rainbow in the Sky and Sun is Going Down) Nok Tok (voice): I love you, De Li. De Li (voice): I love you too, Nok Tok. Nok Tok (voice): ..........De Li, It's getting dark. We should be going to sleep now. De Li (voice): Going to sleep now! That was the pretending like an animals! Nok Tok (voice): I am glad. Nok Tok and De Li (voice): (Yawning) (De Li the Cat is going to sleep, And then Nok Tok the Bear is going to sleep) (In the Rainbow and the Sun has been the ending titles of the scene) End Credits/"Fly Away" Lau Lau (voice): Okay, Cheebies, I was see friend in island. Yojojo (voice): You was made it to do something? Lau Lau (voice): No, no, no, She's was see friend in this island. It's okay, Come out of a bush. Alright, Introducing... I wanna to meet, Nara Queen! (Cheebies): (Whoaing and Wowing) Nara King (voice): W-W-Wow!! Nara Queen... You're my family. Nara Queen (voice): Family?... You was in a island? Nara King (voice): I don't know... (The movie very last in the film, at the ending of the scene)